The present application relates to new active compound combinations composed of, on the one hand, valinamide derivatives and, on the other hand, of other, known fungicidal active compounds, and which are highly suitable for combating phytopathogenic fungi.
It is already known that valinamide derivatives has fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 472,996). The activity of this substance is good; however, it leaves something to be desired in some cases when low application rates are used.
Furthermore, it is already known that a large number of azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for combating fungi (cf. K. H. Bxc3xcchel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfungxe2x80x9d [Crop Protection and Pest Control] pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the activity of the substances in question is not always satisfactory when low application rates are used.
It has now been found that the new active compound combinations of valinamide derivatives of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1 represents i-propyl or s-butyl and
R2 represents chlorine, methyl, ethyl or methoxy, and
(A) dichlofluanid, of the formula 
and/or
(B) tolylfluanid, of the formula 
and/or
(C) tetrachloro-isophthalo-nitrile of the formula 
and/or
(D) propineb, of the formula 
and/or
(E) tetramethyl-thiuram-disulphide, of the formula 
and/or
(F) mancozeb, of the formula 
and/or
(G) dyrene, of the formula 
and/or
(H) copper oxychloride
and/or
(I) captan of the formula 
and/or
(K) a morpholine derivative of the formula 
and/or
(L) dithianon, of the formula 
and/or
(M) Phaltan, of the formula 
and/or
(N) cymoxanil, of the formula 
and/or
(O) propamocarb, of the formula
(CH3)2NCH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94OCH2CH3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
or its hydrochloride
and/or
(P) fosetyl, of the formula 
or the aluminium adduct thereof
and/or
(Q) metalaxyl, of the formula 
and/or
(R) oxadixyl, of the formula 
and/or
(S) fluazinam, of the formula 
and/or
(T) methoxyacrylates, such as
methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, of the formula 
and/or
(U) methoximinoacetates, such as
methyl (E)-methoximino[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate of the formula 
and/or
(V) furalaxylxcex9methyl-N-(2-furoyl)-N-(2,6-xylyl)-alanit
and/or
(W) azoles of the formula 
I XCl, Y=xe2x80x94(CH(OH)xe2x80x94(Triadimenol)

III X=Cl, Y=xe2x80x94CO-(triadimefon)
IV tebuconazole of the formula 
and/or
(X) etridiazole=3-trichlormethyl-5-ethoxy-1,2,4-thiadiazole
and/or
(Y) pencycuron=1-(4-chlorbenzyl)-1-cyclopentyl(-3-phenylurea
have very good fungicidal properties.
Surprisingly, the fungicidal activity of the active compound combinations according to the invention is substantially greater than the total of the activities of the individual active compounds. This means that a true synergistic effect, which could not have been predicted, is present, not merely a complemented activity.